The invention relates to a furniture hinge with at least one control cam and at least one spring, wherein the control cam moves along on the spring in order to produce a closing force and/or opening force.
The invention further relates to a piece of furniture with at least one movable furniture part, wherein the furniture part is movably mounted via at least one furniture hinge.
A large number of such furniture hinges are already known from the state of the art. A disadvantage of such furniture hinges is that, because of the high spring load for producing the closing and/or opening force, the spring will break after a certain number of movements of the furniture hinge.
The object of the invention is to avoid the above-described disadvantage and to provide a furniture hinge that improves on the state of the art.